Love Is Forever on Cerinia
by GrayPaulineces
Summary: Welcome to Planet Cerinia. I am Krystal, and my mother and I are here to show you what kind of fun we like doing in our home planet. We will be doing a lot of yuri and shoujo-ai action, so that's why we're getting and M rating. Oh, and there's incest too. Requested by Yamagata.
1. Initial Approach

**Author's note: All events in this story are entirely fictional. The Star Fox universe and the story's main character, Krystal, belong to Nintendo. All other characters belong to their respective owners. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and should not be treated otherwise.**

* * *

"Krystal honey, it's time for your training."

"Coming, mom."

Greetings. My name is Krystal, I am seventeen years old and I live in the planet Cerinia. In my planet, all species living there are referred to as Cerinians. I am a blue Cerinian vixen. For years I have been training to become a great fighter. Being an only child would automatically have to make me educated to become a fighter. However, I am rather enjoying it. Especially with the mentor I have.

"We'll start with more advanced staff-fighting techniques, and then you know what we'll be doing next. Right dear?"

This is my mother, Prism. She is only thirty-six years old, which is pretty young for a mother. She possesses the same charming accent like I do. She had been teaching me how to become a professional staff fighter ever since the passing of my father, King Diamond.

Several years ago, he flew to Corneria to get friendship and alliance with them, only to be cut, shot, lynched, and hung without any trial by a bunch of anarchists who "don't take kindly" of others who aren't like them, for reasons that nobody could comprehend.

The news broke us. Mother and I swore to protect ourselves to make father proud. The only thing father left behind for us was a book that teaches how to speak Lylatian.

"Yes, mom. It's from where we stopped yesterday, right mom?"

"That's right, sweetie. And if you do well, I'll give you a bonus."

"I adore the bonuses very much, mother."

"I know you do," mom replied and placed her hand on my shoulder.

My mother is also a very skilled dancer. Well, with what we Cerinian females wear, you wouldn't be surprised. We only wear loincloths, bras, and sandals. Some of us also choose to sport bracelets, tail rings, selected jewelry, and tiaras, like what mom and I do.

And so mother and I collected our staffs and made our way to a public training arena. Several other Cerinians were training with their weapons too, or using a few training facilities. Everything we have here is made out of natural material.

"Now Krystal," mom explains, "as I said earlier, we will be covering some more advanced staff techniques. Now, do you remember what you do when your opponent builds their energy and prepares for a stronger blow?"

"Yes mom," I answered. "Make use of the opponent's temporary loss of focus and surprise them with a lower swipe to the feet."

"Correct!" mother replied. "And if the enemy is too quick and manages to perform the attack anyway, what do you do in those cases?"

"I either dodge it by leaping backwards, or block it from underneath," I answered.

"Very good. Now let's practice it," mother replied and started spinning her staff. That's one of her signature moves that I learned from her. She was the first Cerinian to ever coin that technique. I narrow my eyes as they are locked on mother's spinning staff. I always wait for the perfect opportunity to surprise her with the swipe from below, but mother already knows all of my tricks, because she had taught them to me. Mother knows I'm about to swipe, but she doesn't know when. However, what I didn't take into account was _her_ surprise attack.

Just as I performed my swipe, mother suddenly performed a counter-swipe on my staff and blocked my attack. "You must always be prepared for a surprise attack from your opponent, especially when you're about to perform a surprise attack. Remember, your own surprise attack must be performed more quickly than the opponent's," she said. "Try again."

Mother started spinning her staff again, and this time I performed my swipe much faster, before mom had the chance to strike. It was a good chance to work on that recurring over-thinking problem of mine. I managed to successfully touch her foot with my staff and knock her onto the ground. Luckily, the surface was rather soft, so mother's fall wasn't painful.

"Excellent job, dear," said after getting back up on her feet. "Now let's work on your defensive skills," she added. "Show me what you remember."

Mother began spinning her staff once again, but now it was my turn to wait for her to deliver a blow. Then mom starts running towards me while I keep my staff in prepare. She then stops spinning her staff and tries to attack from above. Holding my staff on both edges, I successfully block her attack.

"Very good Krystal," mother smiled, "but you do remember that holding your staff on both of its edges makes it hard for you to counterattack, right?"

"True," I chuckled. "I guess it slipped off my memory for a moment."

"It's OK sweetie," mom replied. "Let's try this again."

"Yes mom," I nodded and returned to my usual fighter stance. Mother went several meters backwards before running towards me again. This time I made sure to hold my staff only on one edge. Once mother launched the attack, I once again blocked it, with the edge I wasn't holding facing the ground. Then I swiped towards mother's waist, but she did not fall down on the ground this time. An opponent with lesser endurance would have fallen for sure, however.

"Great job! You sure seem to have mastered your defenses," mom said with a smile. "But can you dodge this?" she smirked and launched another attack from above, which I managed to dodge by rolling sideways.

"Will that be a sufficient answer, dear mother?" I laughed.

"Indeed it will, my darling," mother giggled and petted my head. I really like it when she does that, it always makes me smile. I hugged her in response, and then we continued with our training for another hour or so, until sunset. I also had chances to perform more attacks and blocks, and to spin my staff as well.

"You are progressing very well, Krystal," mother said. "Now let's go home and rest."

"Come on mom, I know what you really mean when you say that," I chuckled as we walked back home.

"I'm not denying anything, sweetheart," mother giggled. "Tomorrow we will practice the other uses of our staffs."

"Oh, I'm excited already mom," I giggled back.

Our home isn't so far from the training arena. It is a rather large hut mainly consisting of large bamboo sticks and leaves of a palm tree. Father built the house a long time ago, shortly after he and mother became engaged.

Once entering our home, we entered my parents' bedroom and put down our staffs. We then took off our sandals and sat on the bed, which was very large.

"OK mother, now what do we do?" I asked with an innocent smile.

"Now what do we do? You're so adorable," mother laughed and stripped off her bra and loincloth in front of me. "Here, allow me help you with that," she added and undid my bra, and then she pulled down my loincloth.

"You sure know how much I adore looking at your incredibly beautiful body in the nude, mother," I said softly and hugged mom.

"Our beauty runs in the family, my darling daughter. You look so marvelous as well," mom smiled and petted my breasts. "Do you remember the first time I breastfed you?"

"Of course I do mommy," I smiled and climbed onto mother's laps. "Ever since the age of zero, I knew that every single drop of your divine milk was made out of pure love."

Then mother and I started kissing each other ever so passionately as we maintained our hug. Mommy's cute breasts were also pressing against mine. Ever since father died, mother comforted me with the privilege to hang around naked at home and do sexual stuff together. Mom and I are also avowed supporters of public nudity, and even though most of the Cerinian males are against it, most women are actually very supportive of public nudity.

"Mmmmmm..." we both moaned into our kiss as we kept caressing and warming each other. We also wagged our tails slowly as we kissed. After a while, we broke our kiss for air, leaving a string of saliva hanging between our tongues. And boy, mother's tongue is a true gift.

Mommy then rubbed her nose against mine. "Would you like something to drink, sweetheart?" she asked sweetly, gripping her large breasts.

"Sure mommy, thank you," I answered and lay down on mom's laps. Mom then aimed her right breast towards my mouth, and I slowly raised my head a bit and started sucking on her nipple. Milk started coming out rather quickly, and mommy started petting my belly as I drank her breast milk.

"It always felt good when you drank from my breasts, babe," mommy said sweetly. "As you said, every drop is made out of pure love, and my love to you is infinite."

"Your milk is the best, mommy," I cooed and kept suckling.

"You're never too old for mommy's milk, Kryssy," mom moaned. "You'll always be mommy's baby."

"I love being your baby, mommy," I giggled. "And I love it when you call me Kryssy."

"Mmm, my little baby Kryssy," mommy moaned.

"I also love it when you stroke my belly like this. Your hands are so warm and soft," I said.

"Your belly is the sexiest," mom smiled. "Keep drinking, Kryssy. Mommy's got plenty of milk just for you."

"Thanks mommy," I cooed childishly. I kept drinking for several more minutes before sitting down and kissing mother again. My right hand then slowly made its way towards mother's clit, and I started playing with it.

"Mmm, Krystal," mother moaned, "oh yes, finger my clit you adorable little vixen..."

"Yeah, do you like it when Kryssy fingers your clit?" I asked in a sexy tone.

"Oh, oh yes, I love it so much..." mother moaned in response.

"Tell me how you like my fucking fingers in your clit, mom!" I responded in the same sexual manner, wanting to get more out of her.

"Oh my Kryssy, oh yeah!" mother shouted. "Faster, harder!"

And then comes the teasing. The party has just begun, and I cannot have mommy exhausted before I do one last thing.

"Hey Kryssy, why did you stop?" mommy asked. "Unless... you're preparing to make me climax with something better."

"You got that right, my dear mother," I grinned and moved my tail forwards to tickle mommy's clit.

"Oh yes, the good old tail sex," mommy chuckled. "Remember the first time I taught this to you?"

"Boy, do I?" I chuckled sweetly back. "When you used that technique on me for the first time, I couldn't get enough and you ended up tail-fucking me for a whole hour!"

"True, that was a really sweet moment between us," mother smiled and petted my face.

"We are in a sweet moment right now too," I giggled and inserted my tail inside.

"Oh Krystal! Oh," mother moaned as I repeatedly pushed and pulled my tail in and out, "I can feel your tail tickling my insides! This feels so good! Don't stop, my darling daughter, fuck me!"

"Climax for me, mother!" I exclaimed.

"Oh fuck, make me climax, Krystal!" mother shouted. "Harder! Better! Faster! Stronger!"

"Nice reference, mommy," I laughed.

"Oh fuck yes, I'm climaxing, Krystal!" mommy screamed in joy and drowned my tail with her juices. I then took my tail out and we both started licking it clean. After doing that deed, we started another kissing session.

"Boy Krystal, that was truly amazing. You keep getting better and better at this," mother said while rubbing my back slowly.

"Thank you mom," I smiled, "I'll do anything to make you feel happy."

"You're very welcome, Kryssy. Now it's mommy's turn to make you happy," mommy replied and licked my nose, drawing another giggle from me.

Mommy then laid me on my back and her hand started crawling across my waists. "Tee hee hee, that tickles!" I laughed. Mother's fingernails were relatively long, and them touching my waists in such a pace caused some very pleasant stimuli on me.

"Come on Kryssy, we both know you like it," mom replied sexily and kept tickling me. "You've shown to be quite fond of tickling ever since you were five!"

"I know mommy," I kept laughing, unable to keep myself still. That's when mommy started licking my belly button. "Oh fuck yes, that's one of my favorite spots!" I laughed in between the lines.

"My Krystal, you possess the cutest and sexiest laugh I've ever heard in my entire life," mommy said and kept tickling my waists and licking my belly button.

"Thanks mommy! Hear it as much as you want!" I laughed out loud. "Lick my belly button more, dear mother!"

"Will do, it's so tasty!" mom giggled and kept licking. "And then I'll move on to an even tastier spot."

"What spot, mommy?" I laughed.

"You know which spot," mother grinned. After tiring me out with all the tickles and the licks, mommy moved her head forwards to kiss me once again. Then she lowered her head a bit to suckle on my breasts.

"Oh yes, I love that spot too. Another one of my favorites," I moaned.

"I know how much you love breastfeeding your mommy," mom cooed sexily and kept suckling.

"I do, I love it very much," I moaned in response. "Your tongue is pure magic, mommy," I said as I also started lactating. Mother's tongue was indeed magic. When the tongue of a Cerinian mother comes in contact with another woman's nipple, the Cerinian mother makes the other woman lactate immediately. In addition, when a Cerinian mother manages to suck her own breast, both of her breasts will forever be full of milk and be able to lactate quickly. Now that I'm thinking of it, not only is this a splendid solution in case of a drought, but it's also very cute and sexy.

"Do you like my milk, mommy?" I asked as mom took both of my breasts into her mouth and drank my milk.

"I love it very much, my darling," mom replied sweetly as her tongue slowly twirled itself around my hard nipples. "I can never get enough of your delicious milk."

"I think it's extremely hot and adorable when a mother sucks on her daughter's boobs," I said, petting mommy's head as she kept drinking my breast milk.

"So do I, Kryssy. It's an amazing method of bonding, if you ask me," mother responded, and she kept sucking my tits for several more minutes until she was full. "Now let me try another thing on you," she added and lay on her back in front of me.

"How will you surprise me this time, mommy?" I asked.

"Tell me what you think of this," mom replied and slowly brought her right foot towards my clit, and then she started rubbing it.

"Wow, this is awesome, mom," I giggled and moaned. "I love footjobs."

"I know you do, that's why I'm doing it," mother giggled and kept rubbing her foot against me. "Every single toe of mine wants to give your cute sweet-spot some attention."

"The special kind of attention too," I chuckled and moaned at the same time. "You're doing great mommy, please don't stop..."

"Not until you climax for mommy," mother laughed wickedly and kept rubbing, gradually increasing her pace every second. She kept doing it for several minutes.

"I'm climaxing mom, oh fuck yes! Fuck yes!" I screamed in joy as I climaxed all over mom's foot. I then licked it as mom took my right foot and licked it as well for a while, before were turned to kissing yet again.

"Thank you, mom. That was awesome as always," I said as we hugged. I then buried my face between mom's breasts and she petted my head.

"Any time, my sweet little vixen cub," mommy replied and licked my snout. "That was indeed fun, as usual."

"True," I smiled. "But I feel a bit exhausted right now. Shall we go to sleep, mom?"

"Yes, it's getting rather late, my angel," mother replied. She blew off the candle and we both crawled underneath the blanket, which covered us up to but excluding our breasts.

"Tomorrow we will have more fun, right mom?" I asked.

"Of course we will, darling," mother answered. "But what kind of fun? Well, I guess we will just have to find out."

"Oh, I love surprises!" I cheered.

"That's my daughter," mom chuckled and rubbed her nose against mine. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night mom," I replied. We kissed each other's lips one last time before finally letting ourselves fall asleep. I bet tomorrow a great adventure will be waiting for us. If you like to join us in our adventure, stay tuned for more fun from me, Krystal, and my mother Prism.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **Author's note: Special thanks go to Yamagata, who requested this story, gave me ideas, and created Prism's character. Please review and stay tuned for more!**


	2. Duality and the Boxer

An empty street in a metallic town in the middle of an ocean is where I find myself. My senses tell me my current location is in the fourth planet of the Lylat System – Corneria, the exact same place where my father found his tragic death. But I am not alone. Caressed within my arms, a sweet lizard girl I had mysteriously found is making out with me in the nude ever so passionately. The way she touches me and moans into my mouth while we kiss gives me such an incredible sensation, and my breasts feel so warm and cozy in her smooth, delicate hands. I am not quite sure how I got here, though it seems like I'm dreaming.

"Krystal..."

My breasts are starting to get squeezed slightly harder this time, and this amazing feeling down there is getting more and more intense with each tiny movement. Is it you who is calling my name, my sweet reptile? If it is you, then why can't I open my eyes so I will be able to see your beauty in front of me? One of those wise men used to say, "Got to be good looking 'cause she's so hard to see".

"Krystal honey..."

She just called me honey. The squeezing on my breasts becomes firmer and in a much faster pace. Maybe I am dreaming.

"Krystal honey, it's time to wake up."

My eyes finally open. I'm... back in my bed at home. The metallic town and the ocean have faded away. Turns out I was dreaming after all. A large pair of hands has been rubbing my breasts for the past few moments, and it turns out I was fingering myself all along. Said large pair of hands belongs to none other than my dear mother, who is looking at me with those beautiful aquamarine-eyes and smiling at me.

"Good morning, mom..." I coo in a woozy tone and yawn.

"Good morning sweetie," mom replies, still with her hands on my breasts as I gently pull her towards me for a kiss on the lips, followed by a nose rub.

"I had such an incredible wet dream, mom," I say.

"I can see that," mom giggled and gently touched my soaking crotch. "Looks like you've been playing with yourself all night long."

"Yeah, seems like it..." I blushed. "I hope my moaning didn't disturb you, mom."

"It's OK sweetheart, we usually wake up at this hour," mom replied. I then took a look at our sundial just to the left of me.

"6:30, yep. As usual," I say, slowly getting out of bed.

"Come on babe, let's have a sexy shower," mom smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder as we march towards the bathroom. Even our bath and its supplies are made solely of natural material. Natural soap and natural shampoo made of the finest plants in Cerinia. Taking a shower with mom sure saves a lot of water.

"Would you like to once again do the honors of washing mommy's clit?" mom asked me sweetly after turning on the water.

"Sure mommy, I'd love to," I replied and applied some soap between mom's legs. It didn't take much time until mommy's belly and breasts were washed too. Of course, mommy did the same with me before we both applied shampoo on each other's hair. We then proceed to fondle and kiss each other underneath the running water, which washes all the soap and shampoo off of our skin and fur. Shortly afterwards, I lay on my back and mommy crawled on top of me as we started rinsing each other in a 69.

"Showering with you is the best, mom," I said after we finished exited the shower.

"Likewise, my darling Kryssy," mom responded and kissed my nose. "Let me show you something. I call this a sexy cleanup dance."

Did I mention that mommy is a skilled dancer? Yes, I believe I did. I watch as mother moves her hips and belly ever so beautifully and hypnotically, swaying her tail and butt in front of me in such a loving manner. Mom also swayed her hands and made some adorable gestures with her fingers just to tease me, and she ended with a quick spin and a sexy pose, right before blowing a kiss towards me. Soon every part of her vixen body was dry.

"Wow mommy, that was beautiful," I said. "Think I could try this too?"

"Sure babe, go ahead," mom smiled. I also try swaying my tail and hips, though I never thought I could possibly do well like mom. My spins were slower, but I did manage to make mom giggle with my cute gestures and by sticking my tongue out and winking.

"That was great so far, Kryssy. I'll help you practice whenever you like," mom said and petted my breasts. "But for now let mommy dry you manually."

"Thanks mommy," I replied as mom dried me with a towel, focusing particularly on my breasts, because these are my body parts that she loves the most. I completely understand her on this one. I love breasts, all kinds of breasts.

Mom then gave me a kiss. "Shall we make some breakfast, honey?"

"Yes please mom, I'm famished," I responded.

"I assume you would like to have some of your favorite meat," mom said.

"Sure mom, thanks," I smiled in response.

As you might have guessed, we also have our natural method of cooking our food. We have the finest rocks to use for making fire and to use as cooking pots. Mom takes two little stones and cracks them together, thus resulting in the creation of the fire. Those rock-made pots and pans are tough enough to survive in such fire, and the rest of our utensils are made out of bamboo and other sorts of branches.

Several minutes later, mom and I sat in front of each other at the table and started eating. This is how we usually open our days – showering together, eating, I then go to the Cerinian academy, and then we start our training. We only get dressed when the latter two have begun. However, we usually don't wake up earlier than this unless we plan on a fixed schedule of extended training or on a special journey. Moreover, my summer vacation from the academy has started yesterday.

"That was good," I said after we finished eating. "You're the best, mom."

"Anything for you, my darling cub," mom smiled and hugged me close. I couldn't help but give her a kiss on her belly. Did I forget to mention that mom's tattoos are similar to mine?

Several moments later, a series of knocks was heard on our front door. "I'll get it," mom said and walked towards the door after quickly getting dressed. She opened the door and exclaimed: "Oh, hello there! You must be here for Krystal, am I right?"

"Yes, is she here?" said a cute voice from the other side. A voice that I recognize perfectly and love to hear. I also got myself dressed quickly before the imminent encounter.

"Sure darlings, come in!" mom replied happily and let the guests in. Two emerald-furred vixen twins and great friends of mine from the academy we study in together. Unlike my mother and me, they use swords for battle.

"Nefka! Subotai! Welcome!" I say cheerily and hug the twins. They are obviously not so different from each other, but their fighting techniques are the most noticeable difference – Nefka uses a single sword, while Subotai uses twin swords. Their tattoos are also quite different. Nefka has a white circle surrounding her belly button, and Subotai has one surrounding each wrist.

"Hey Krystal!" the twins giggled. "So, what are you planning to do in our vacation?" Subotai asked.

"Not much," I chuckled, "just training with my mother as usual. However, if you have any ideas to spice up this vacation a bit, I most certainly won't refuse."

"Boy Krystal, you sure know how to read our minds!" Nefka giggled.

"She's a telepath, sis, what did you expect?" Subotai giggled back at her sister.

"Well, I don't want to spoil the surprise," I laughed. "In fact, my mother and I actually have a surprise for you as well. Right, mom?"

"Sure darling," mom smiled and winked at me. "We just need to get its final preparations."

"In that case," Nefka smiled, "until you get your surprise ready, let's start a friendly chess match."

"Wow, I absolutely adore this game!" I cheer.

"Think you can beat us both, Krystal?" Subotai grinned.

"Oh, be careful what you wish for, Subotai," I snickered.

"I'll let you girls have some fun while I finish the final touches," mom said and went to her room.

And I take out my chess board, and I took the white pieces and the twins took the black pieces. These chess pieces are designed to fit Cerinia's atmosphere. The pawns are Cerinian cats, each one fighting with a small dagger. The knights are large Cerinian vultures, spreading their wings to show their might and their amazing wingspan. The bishops are Cerinian wolves, baring their teeth and showing off their claws to look intimidating. The rooks are large, thick torches, very similar to those we see in real life. The queen is a beautiful vixen that highly resembles my mother, dressed in a royal loincloth and showing her gorgeous belly. She also has a pointy leaf crown. The king, well, he was directly based on my late father, King Diamond. After his brutal death, all the chess boards were later modified to have the king piece modeled after my father.

The match started getting really close after almost fifteen minutes. We had no more queens left. I still had a rook and both of my bishops. Nefka and Subotai still had both of their knights and rooks. It didn't take so long until I got rid of the latter group. The pawns became scarce on the board. If only I could get one of mine to turn into a sexy queen. One of them is close to the end of other side, but the problem is one of the twins' knights that guards that specific square.

Later, the board was almost completely empty. No more pawns were left. The twins' king wasn't in a good condition at all. A newly promoted queen was about to trap the twins' king with the assistance of my surviving rook. He reached the final frontier. Just as the twins do their final move, I move my rook to permanently trap their king to the edge of the board.

"Checkmate."

The twins weren't so surprised by my victory, but they know how to accept defeat amicably. We shook hands after Subotai knocked down the king piece.

"That was an amazing game," Nefka said. "You're really good at this, Krystal."

"You played very well too," I replied.

"Girls, could you step into my room please?" mom asked from her room.

"Yes mom, we're coming!" I called back. "I think it's time for the surprise, ladies!"

"Wow, we're so excited!" the twins cheered. As we stepped in mom's room, she appears nude on her bed, sitting and smiling so sweetly and seductively.

"So girls, do you like what you see?" she asks in her sweet voice, stroking her belly and jiggling her breasts in front of us.

Needless to say, the twins were stunned. A quick wag on their fluffy tails indicated they wanted a piece of that bun. "Wow Krystal... seeing your mom naked is a dream come true!" they exclaimed squeakily.

"Well, don't just stand there, take those off and join the party!" I laughed and stripped off my bra and loincloth before joining mom on the bed. Nefka and Subotai winked at each other and stripped off each other's loincloths and bras, and then they climbed on our bed too. Mom signaled them to come closer by tapping the bed three times.

"So, who wants to be our first volunteer?" mom snickered.

"I will, Prism," Subotai said. "Surprise me."

"Very well, sweetie. Come a little closer, and I will show you a trick," mom said sweetly and signaled Subotai with her finger to come over. Subotai obeyed, and mom gave her a lick on both of her breasts. "Now Nefka, come over here and pay some attention to your sister's breasts," mom told Nefka.

"Yes ma'am," Nefka replied and obeyed as she locked her lips on her twin sister's left nipple and started sucking it. "Wow, fresh milk! Oh, I get it, mother tongue magic!"

"My breasts have never felt so good," Subotai moaned. "Could you please make Nefka lactate too, Prism? I want to return her the favor."

"Sure I can. Come here, Nefka," mom said and licked Nefka's nipples. Subotai then proceeded to suckle on Nefka, thus resulting in the same effect.

"Awesome, now we can both make milk!" Nefka cheered while feeding her twin sister.

"That's sweet indeed," I giggled. "Now how about you both drink some fresh milk from the source?"

"Drinking milk directly from your mommy's tits? You're so kind!" Subotai chuckled. She and Nefka crawled towards mom and she started feeding them. In order to avoid getting left behind, I crawled towards mom and started licking her between her legs. That's also a tasty spot. Later, mom gave me some tail sex while suckling on my nipples, thus giving me another opportunity to feed her my own milk. Nefka and Subotai were rubbing between each other's legs while watching us.

"It's really hot seeing a mother getting breastfed by her own daughter," Nefka moaned.

"It'll be even hotter to see them feed each other at the same time," Subotai responded.

"Hmm, thanks for the idea!" I laughed and lay on my back, letting mom crawl over me and feed me while I kept feeding her. The twins then moved closer to us. I saw Subotai going behind mother, probably to get tail-sexed by her. Soon I felt my own tail rubbing against what appeared to feel like Nefka's crotch.

"I'm gonna cum, oh yes!" the twins moaned. They soon did, and we had our fair share of kisses, including a four-way kiss. We mainly had our tongues wiggle against each other with some occasional nose rubbing.

We then all lay on our backs, and mom wrapped her arms and tail around us. Nefka and I placed our hands on mom's beautiful belly, and Subotai petted her sister while hugging mom's large fluffy tail.

"That was really fun," Nefka said. "You're a really fun girl to play with, Krystal. Everything about you is beautiful; your gorgeous body, your amazing skills and techniques, and your charming accent too."

"Yeah, it makes you sound irresistibly sexy," Subotai agreed.

"Wow, thank you girls," I giggle and blush in response. "But honestly, I wouldn't have been who I am now without my darling mother. She taught me everything I know."

"Aw Kryssy, you're such a sweetie!" mom cooed and kissed me on my mouth.

"You two are so cute together," Subotai chuckled.

"Thanks, you too," mom replied.

I then held Nefka's hand and interlocked my fingers with hers. "So tell me girls, what other ideas do you have to spice up our vacation? I'm pretty sure that visiting us for a game of chess and a little love game wasn't the only thing in your minds. And be careful, I know how your brains work!" I smirked jokingly.

"We were hoping you'd ask," Subotai smiled. "We came here to invite you for a quest."

"What kind of quest, you probably ask?" Nefka continued. "A quest to travel around the planet and find the finest Cerinian women to have some sweet fun with."

"Oh wow, I just love how your minds work! Twins definitely think alike!" I giggle. "We'd love to join you! Uh, I can bring my mom with me too, right?"

"Sure you can, we must give those women a taste from a MILF too!" Subotai responded.

"Being a MILF at the age of just thirty-six, that sure is a marvelous achievement," mom laughed. "Well girls, let's get going! Krystal sweetie, get your staff ready and other stuff you may want to take with you for the trip."

"Yes mom," I reply as we all start preparing. "We should take some food and water with us too," I said after putting my clothes back on. The twins got their weapons ready after getting dressed, and I also got my chess board.

"True," mom responded, "but we can also use my unlimited supply of milk."

"We can also find many kinds of fruit on our way," Nefka added.

After our preparations were complete, we finally headed out. We took our weapons – my and mom's staffs, and the twins' swords. Mom also took a little bag with our chess board and some food and water, a tent, and our stone-made cooking material. We also took our bikinis; Nefka and Subotai had their bikinis prepared in advance. Walking out in the nude was difficult with all the protesters out there, even though there aren't so many of them.

"Let's head east," mom said as we walked out of our house. That was pretty much the same direction to the training court. Not many Cerinians were here in these hours. In fact, I could even say the arena was almost empty today. Except for one individual, that's why I said almost.

"Wow, look at her," Nefka said.

"Let's take a closer look," Subotai added.

Said individual appeared to be a female black and white Cerinian cat with a 23B cup, practicing boxing with a large, heavy sack hanging from a colossal tree. In addition to the traditional loincloth and top, she also sported boxing gloves. We decided to walk to her in attempt to get her attention. She does look incredibly attractive.

"Hey there," the emerald-furred twins said, catching the cat's attention.

"Well hello to you too," the cat replied. "Fancy going for a field trip, I see?"

"You can put it that way, yes," I said. "Don't tell me you're going to spend the entire vacation just boxing," I chuckled.

"Oh Krystal, being the joker as usual," the cat laughed and patted my shoulder before sharing a hug with me. I forgot to mention, this nice cat is a good friend of mine from the academy, like Subotai and Nefka. However, she's two classes above us because of her being two years older than the three of us. "So you brought your twin friends to your little trip, I see. And who would this charming lady be?" the cat asked, referring to mom.

"I am Prism, Krystal's mother," mom responded.

"Well, now I understand where Krystal got all her beauty from," the cat chuckled and shook mom's hand. "The name is Kizan. Nice to meet you, Prism."

"Same here, Kizan," mom smiled. "So I understand you're also Krystal's friend from the academy."

"Yes ma'am," Kizan replied, "but since I'm nineteen we don't study in the same classes. However, we meet a lot during recess and have a little chat. So, where are you ladies heading to?"

"We don't have a specific destination, but we decided to travel around Cerinia to have some sexy fun with the finest women we can find," I answered. "So I assume you understand why we stopped here once noticing your presence, Kizan."

The cat froze in shock and happiness for a second or two. "Sounds like a sweet task you've bestowed upon yourselves!" she laughed. "I'm so glad you stopped by to play with me, I most certainly don't want to spend the rest of my vacation boxing alone!"

"Well, we hereby grant you the honor of being our first new playmate," I smile while stripping off my clothes. Mom and the twins also stripped to full nudity shortly enough.

"Wow, you're quick!" Kizan chuckled. Before she could add anything else, the emerald-furred vixen twins took off her clothes and boxing gloves. "I want to start with your milk, Prism."

"How did you know?" mom asked innocently as Kizan walked towards her, eager to lay her hands on mom's adorable breasts.

"Are you kidding? No Cerinian mother would ever give up on the opportunity to turn herself into a living unlimited supply of milk," Kizan laughed and started suckling on my mom. "Wow, yummy!" she cheered. We all know how much cats love milk.

"Drink more, don't be shy," mom smiled while feeding and petting the boxer cat. "So tell us Kizan, what are your favorite kinks?"

"I really love fisting other girls, food sex, and tail sex," Kizan replied.

"We can arrange this for you, no worries," I replied and took out a bunch of grapes from our bag. "Lay down, please."

Once finishing her drink, Kizan lay on her back as I handed the grapes to mom. I then went to Kizan and started kissing her, and she reached her hand to my legs while forming a fist and started doing her stuff. "Mmmmm," I moaned into our kiss. Meanwhile, mom placed the grapes on Kizan's body and started eating them off of her, particularly on her breasts and belly, while rubbing her tail against her crotch. "Mmmm, mmm..." the cat moaned too. Her tail alternately switched between Subotai and Nefka's crotches. The twins were focusing on kissing each other while watching us, and I played with Kizan's breasts as we kept kissing. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum! Don't stop till I do!" Kizan moaned. Once she did, she gave us all a kiss and then we all got dressed.

"That was totally awesome!" Kizan said happily and hugged me, followed by a nose rub.

"We're glad you enjoyed this, darling," I smiled and stroked Kizan's face. "How was it to be our first one in our quest?"

"Fascinating," Kizan smiled back at me. "May I join you? Please?"

"Sure you can," I answered. "In fact, we're going to add every new playmate to our party."

"Yay! Thank you sweeties!" Kizan cheered and kissed my cheeks repeatedly.

"Hey, save some energy for our next guests!" mom chuckled, and so we headed out of the training court, joined by our new member.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **Author's note: Kizan the cat, as well as the emerald-furred vixen twins Nefka and Subotai, were created by Yamagata. Please review and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
